ben10arquivosfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Gabriel Fernando
Gabriel Fernando é um benático e ex-administrador do Universo Ben 10. Inicialmente um usuário comum, Gabriel ganhou destaque pela sua capacidade de liderança, que pôs em prática após quase que por acidente ganhar os cargos de administrador e burocrata, durante a Era da Reforma. Na administração, teve papel importante na reestruturação pós-Diáspora, mas sua característica instável (entre outras circunstâncias) puseram a administração em constantes brigas entre ele, Ichidaisy e outros, em uma série de fatos que culminou em vários conflitos. Atualmente, abandonou a wiki, mas permanece abrigado em outras contas na The Sims Wiki e FNaF Wiki História Entrada no Universo Ben 10 Gabriel Fernando entrou no Universo Ben 10 em dezembro de 2013. Ele buscava informações sobre a franquia, mas desconhecia que estava diante de uma grande comunidade. Ao descobrir tal aspecto, ele criou sua conta, Gabriel fernando. Sem entender o esquema da comunidade, ele foi embora sem conversar com ninguém. Wikia da Depressão e confronto com usuários da PeF Wiki No começo do ano, alguns usuários criaram a pagina Just UB10 Things no Facebook, logo em seguida, usuários da PeF Wiki criaram a página Wikia da Depressão. Alguns usuários de lá foram no Universo Ben 10 à procura de coisas para fazerem postagens, o que enfureceu os usuários do UB10. Mais tarde, alguns foram no chat da The Sims Wiki à procura de satisfações. Eles são zombados e provocados por Sr. Marco, Diovos, e Mariana Twinkle, o que por pouco não virou uma guerra. Logo depois, usuários da PeF Wiki foram até o UB10, todos discutiram, eram várias trocas de ofensas, até que isso chegou a Gabriel Fernando, quando Diovos fez uma provocação. Em seguida, Gabriel rebate todas as provocações até que todos são kickados, assim terminando o conflito. Convivência e primeiro burlo de regra Pouco mais de um mês depois, Gabriel retornou bastante tímido e com medo de ser banido. Com o passar das horas ele foi se soltando e fez uma brincadeira com VinhoGiles. Gabriel julgou ter sido respondido com grosseria e passou a noite inteira pedindo desculpas, mantendo um enorme receio de VG. Após alguns dias, Gabriel foi chutado por ter floodado. Triste, ele retirou-se do chat, mas voltou no dia seguinte graças a Kirito (Kirigaya Kazuto). Ele fez vários amigos, mas foi provocado diversas vezes por RandomXD. Ele viu VinhoGiles e Thiago FigueiraXD saírem da wiki, dando início à Era da Reforma, uma era onde nem Entidade Sombria nem VinhoGiles mantinham poder. Brigas com Universe23 Certo dia, Gabriel estava no chat tranquilo, quando percebeu administradores brigando com Universe23 por causa de denúncias por ele ter mandado pornográfia no pvt dos usuários. Mais tarde, Universe vai conversar com Gabriel Fernando e acaba fazendo a mesma coisa. Mais tarde, os dois conversam no Facebook, Gabriel discute com Universe por ele ter mandado pornográfia em seu pvt. Universe pergunta a Gabriel se ele gostava de vídeos pornográficos, Gabriel disse que não e que iria denúnciar para os administradores. Gabriel contata SirRandoso e depois informa para a mãe de Universe que ele mandava pornográfia pros outros. Ela questiona Gabriel e os dois acabam discutindo, depois Universe briga com Gabriel, que rebate todas as ofensas. No dia seguinte, Universe é bloqueado por 2 meses. Ao voltar do bloqueio, Universe se depara com a Wiki em crise com a administração de SirRandoso, ele entra no chat, briga com usuários e acaba bloqueado por 1 ano. Briga com SirRandoso Depois de um tempo, de ter acabado a briga com Universe. Gabriel vaguea pelo Facebook, olhando uma página feita por SirRandoso e mais alguns usuários baderneiros. Ele se depara com um comentário maldoso de SirRandoso, Gabriel vai até o chat tirar satisfação com ele, o mesmo zomba e ainda faz piadas. Depois, por impulso da raiva, Gabriel vai até o Facebook e xinga SirRandoso por aquela postagem, o mesmo printou a fez outra postagem de mal gosto. Sem poder fazer nada além de denunciar, Gabriel se retira e promete a sí mesmo um dia se vingar. Era da Reforma Já na Era da Reforma, Gabriel mandou um link suspeito no chat e por isso foi banido por 3 dias. Ao voltar, ele surpreendeu-se ao perceber que sua conta havia sido desativada pela Wikia por algum motivo desconhecido. Ele pediu a Leviny para voltar com outra conta e o Burocrata concordou. Diáspora Em algum momento, Gabriel Fernando foi agraciado com os cargos de Administrador e Burocrata graças a Leviny, que estava saindo junto com outra peça importante, The Superior B. Após isso a wiki entrou em um acentuado declínio e vários usuários desistiram do site, fazendo o número de usuários ativos cair em quase 40%. Quando isso começou a ser questionado, em agosto, Gabriel Fernando passou a conclamar os usuários para editarem e marcarem presença no chat. No chat, Gabriel reuniu-se com BlazeX1 e os dois pensaram no que poderia ser feito para a wiki crescer cada vez mais. Gabriel adotou Entidade Sombria, que havia voltado recentemente na posição de usuário comum, como conselheiro. Foram propostas algumas mudanças, as mais imediatas delas sendo adotar o cargo de Burocrata como algo sério, o que não vinha acontecendo com a administração de Leviny, e organizar a estrutura da wiki. Assim, a wiki pareceu ter entrado em um novo ciclo. Caso Takashimaru Quando a Wiki conseguiu se reestruturar, outro problema veio atormentá-la, como é de praxe. Miguel, conhecido como Saiken, interpretou Gabriel como um representante do Universo Ben 10 e propôs uma grande Aliança com o único pretexto de fazer uma força de oposição à Naruto Wiki unindo a Narutopédia com a Ben 10 Wiki, a Phineas e Ferb Wiki e a The Sims Wiki. Com isso, pensou, Saiken, eles estariam protegidos da Naruto Wiki que não aceitaria se meter em um conflito de quatro contra um. Ele não conta que Gabriel não iria aceitar a proposta. E, para repúdio de Saiken, Gabriel entrou no chat da Naruto Wiki. Revoltado, Miguel ameaçou o Universo Ben 10, e a reação de Gabriel foi rápida: bloqueá-lo. Gabriel rapidamente comunicou o fato a Entidade Sombria, que propôs um tratado de paz. Os dois conversaram com MorgaineLeFay e depois diretamente com Saiken. A confusão encerrou-se mas Miguel permaneceu bloqueado. Tal conflito deixou Gabriel com os nervos à flor da pele. Caso GuiRaupp Recentemente, Gabriel enfrenta uma onda de usuários fakes criados por um ex-usuário da The Sims Wiki, GuiRaupp. As contas fakes ofenderam e causaram o caos no chat, mas foram banidas na medida do possível. Gabriel passou a ter um comportamento semelhante com o de Entidade Sombria, desconfiando de usuários novos. Ele pensou que eles poderiam ser Saiken, o que quase ficou comprovado após uma fala de MorgaineLeFay, porém ela afirmou ter confundido os nomes e que o real estopim da confusão era GuiRaupp, um usuário que não dava sossego à The Sims Wiki (algo como o Banjo para o Universo Ben 10). ES e Gabriel conversaram sobre o que poderia ter feito. Caso Banjo Certo dia, depois do plano dar certo e a wiki ter voltado firme e forte. Um antigo inimigo da wiki, Banjo, retorna atormentando os usuários da Universo Ben 10, suas contas acabavam sempre banidas por Gabriel Fernando e The Pistol Star. Caso TheGnormo, tumultos e bloqueio de Kirito (Kirigaya Kazuto) No dia 13 de setembro de 2014, os usuários acabam surpreendidos por um misterioso usuário, TheGnormo. Ele revela ser Caio1478. ClockWork217, sabendo que aquele era o mesmo Ditador que havia "humilhado meia-wiki" no passado, tentou alertar os administradores, sendo que o administrador online era o burocrata MegawX, que não fez nada. Caio alegou ter sido chamado pelo burocrata Gabriel Fernando, tal fato foi negado quando o mesmo entrou no chat. Depois disso, vieram vários protestos a brigas por causa do retorno de Caio. ClockWork217 alegou estarem conspirando contra ele e armando um bloqueio. Gabriel disse que nada seria feito contra o mesmo. No dia 9 de Outubro de 2014, Caio repete algo que ClockWork217 havia feito durante a Ditadura1478: plantou intrigas para causar conflitos entre duas partes. Mas essas "duas partes" seriam duas wikis, a Universo Ben 10 e a The Sims Wiki. O golpe foi prontamente descoberto pelos administradores e Caio acabou bloqueado em infinito por BlazeX1, por ter descumprido com o trato. Caio também foi bloqueado infinitamente na The Sims Wiki por RosaMafalda17. Aquilo apenas confirmou as suspeitas de que Caio queria mais algo do que voltar pra wiki Depois disso, usuários baderneiros começaram uma série de tumultos, até que Gabriel decide dar um basta. Bane os baderneiros na medida do possível, assim sendo taxado como péssimo administrador. Logo depois, vários outros tumultos foram surgindo, causados por Kirito (Kirigaya Kazuto). Quando o mesmo foi bloqueado, fez diversas ameaças, alegando ter sido bloqueado injustamente. Depois, no atendimento, Kirito resolve reclamar com a staff sobre seu bloqueio, a mesma manda ele mandar um email. Logo em seguida, Gabriel começa a discutir com Kirito, e logo VinhoGiles se junta discussão, causando um pequeno tumulto. Enquanto, Garomus, o administrador local estava ausente. Caso TGummy Certo dia, enquanto os usuários conversavam no chat, um usuário chamado ThiagoWatt (atualmente TGummy) entra no chat fazendo spam e floodando, ele acaba banido por Gabriel Fernando. Depois de um mês, Ichidaisy, administrador novato, informa à alguns usuários que TGummy estava fazendo uma ditadura na Wiki Irmão do Jorel. Assim, os usuários decidem ajudar a retirar TGummy do poder. Após fazerem uma votação, GL vai até o mural de TGummy reclamar, assim causando uma enorme confusão. Na mesma hora, Garomus chega e diz que a staff estava ciente do caso, logo depois a conta de TGummy é desativada e o conflito se encerra. Caso Fim de uma Era Poucos dias antes do fim de Omniverse, alguns usuários estavam tristes achando que seria o fim de toda a Franquia. Alguns sairam, pois achavam que tudo havia acabado, outros já diziam sair. O possível fim mexeu com todos, alguns já aceitavam o fim e diziam que nada é eterno. Gabriel Fernando decidiu fazer um thread, explicando a todos e dando força para que continuassem, pois aquele não era o fim, era o começo de uma era. Logo depois, o fim de Omniverse foi transmitido, todos ficaram maravilhados com o final e tristes por não terem falado nada sobre outra série. Depois, eis que surge algo que desperta a alegria de todos, um canal no youtube havia acabado de publicar uma entrevista com os criadores da Franquia, foi confirmado que haveria uma nova série, assim deixando todos felizes, com isso a paz e alegria retornam ao chat. Era de Bronze Caso Cromatico Supremo No Caso Cromático Supremo, Gabriel viu um post no Facebook na Just UB10 Things. Ele desconfiou de um comentário onde SirRandoso comenta ainda estar na wiki com uma conta alternativa. Depois de comunicar o fato no Chat, os administradores desconfiam. Logo TeenPeng entra no chat, ele se recusa a responder as perguntas, igual Cromático Supremo. GF se irrita e bane TeenPeng, que logo é desbanido por Ichidaisy que pede uma chance pra provar que não são fakes. Logo Ichidaisy consegue provar, mostrando que seus IPs são diferentes, GF pede desculpas e o caso se encerra. UB10 vs WN Certo dia, no final da Era da Reforma, Gabriel Fernando estava no chat da Wiki Naruto, conversando com os usuários. À noite, uma usuária da Wiki Naruto decidiu que todos poderiam zoar no chat após a meia noite, os resultados disso não foram bons. Essa usuária não gostou de ser zoada com prints modificados por João Gabriel. Ela brigou com Gabriel Fernando alegando que ele era o culpado de divulgar as montagens de João Gabriel. Os usuários fizeram tumultos no chat. Elias Uzumaki ofendeu outros usuários, usou contas alternativas, e logo após, foi promovido a moderador do chat, tal fato irritou Gabriel Fernando. Mais tarde, o usuário BlackZetsu foi ao pvt de Gabriel Fernando dizendo que iria bani-lo pois a usuária havia pedido a ele que banisse Gabriel por ter mandado os prints. Gabriel Fernando a partir daí começou a odiar essa usuária. Depois de algum tempo, Gabriel Fernando estava no Guia Wikia como substituto de BlazeX1. A usuária pedia para Gabriel se concentrar. GF interpretava estes pedidos como patadas e seu ódio pela usuária só aumentava. Após informar o fato para BlazeX1, Gabriel renuncia seu cargo no Guia deixando-o para BlazeX1. Começa uma certa animosidade entre essa usuária e Blaze. Blaze chegou ao chat da Naruto Wiki brigando com a usuária. Garoto legal e Kirito (Kirigaya Kazuto) começaram a causar confusão no chat ao quebrarem as regras do chat, e, Gabriel Fernando começou a sacanear com a usuária, dando todos motivos para ela expulsá-los do chat. Porém, os mesmos voltaram irritados e xingaram a usuária, falando que iria denunciá-la por abuso de poder, mas quebraram mais regras e foram expulsos novamente à pedido de BlackZetsu. Logo depois, a usuária e Bug trocam ofensas no chat do Universo Ben 10, deixando Gabriel mais irritado. Depois, Gabriel Fernando conversa com João Gabriel, que pede para fazer uma denúncia em seu mural sobre um abuso de poder dessa usuária. Gabriel faz o tópico na esperança de a usuária sofrer alguma punição. Tal coisa não ocorreu, apenas um ultimato. Tal tópico gerou uma discussão maior do qual concluiu-se no apaziguamento por parte da usuária quanto à BlazeX1, o conflito que se alastrou por diversos chats envolvendo usuários como BlackZetsu, Rafael Uchiha, Fwy e João Gabriel para o apaziguamento foi extremamente longo, porém no fim João foi capaz de combinar com Blaze de se desculpar com a usuária, e a usuária se desculpar com Blaze; que ao raciocínio de João, garantiria uma paz temporária até que GF decidisse confrontar-los de novo, pelo fato de dois dos três membros do conselho desejavam paz, João deduziu que ES iria querer paz. Eles foram ofendidos por usuários de lá, Gabriel, não ficou parado, retrucou tudo com ofensas e imagens de zombações. A discussão se acalma e Gabriel Fernando vai para o chat do Universo Ben 10, onde João Gabriel vai até seu pvt lhe pedir para que pedisse desculpas a usuária, Gabriel, irritado, retruca e nega tudo. Depois, já na Era do Renascimento, BlazeX1 e Ichidaisy se apegam ao comportamento da Wiki Naruto e seus usuários, prova disso foi a inclusão dos onions no chat. Logo depois, a usuária discutiu mais uma vez com Gabriel, e, logo pediu a Blaze para procurá-la no pvt da Naruto Wiki. Ela conversou com ele sobre o comportamento de Gabriel Fernando, sendo ofensivo e contraditório já que o mesmo aparentemente dizia odiar a Naruto Wiki e ainda assim permanecia lá e negava as alegações, confirmando odiar a usuária, João e o modo de agir da administração da Wiki Naruto. Quando a usuária comunicou isso a BlazeX1, ela pediu para ele avisar ES, e os dois burocratas do Universo Ben 10 ficaram cientes da situação. Durante o início do Retorno Leviniano, ES e Bug foram ao pvt com Gabriel Fernando discutir e pedir ao usuário que parasse de odiar Alice Morato. Gabriel negou o pedido, discutiu com eles, e depois foi até a Wiki Naruto. Usuários de lá criticavam dizendo que ele não merecia o cargo de burocrata, e tal discussão foi incentivada por João Gabriel, que pediu a Bug e ES escolherem melhor os burocratas. ES disse que não daria facada nas costas de ninguém, tal pensamento era o mesmo de Bug, e ambos asseguraram Gabriel no cargo de Burocrata. Aparentemente após isso, todos se acalmaram e a paz retornou. Atualmente, os conflitos terminaram e a usuária mantém uma boa relação com os membros do Conselho em geral. Caso dos Bloqueios Globais Depois dos eventos de casos como o Caso Acelerado2003, ClockWork217 estava cansado de badernas na wiki. Acelerado e outros usuários "colecionavam" avisos e vandalizavam mesmo depois de avisados. No dia 13 de Dezembro de 2014, ClockWork estava conversando junto com os administradores Ichidaisy e Gabriel Fernando. Gabriel falou que o Acelerado2003 cumpriu sua pena de bloqueio, mas 9 minutos depois, Acelerado voltou a vandalizar. Ichidaisy aplicou um bloqueio ao vândalo. Clock viu que ele causava apenas problemas e perguntou a idade dele. Ichidaisy mandou um link da Apenas um Show Wiki, sua página de usuário, onde ele declarava ter 11 anos. Determinado a "frear" o ciclo de problemas de Acelerado, Clock o denunciou para os Staffs, enviando o link da Apenas um Show wiki como prova. Antes de enviar o e-mail, Clock protegeu a página de usuário de Acelerado apenas para administradores, como forma de evitar que ele apagasse sua idade. Gabriel Fernando e Ichidaisy ficaram neutros. Gabriel mandou um link de um thread onde o Super hiper mega supremo irritava usuários e provocava baderna. Vendo que ele era menor de 13 e causava muitos problemas, Clock também o denunciou, enviando o thread como prova. Nano também resolveu eliminar Yuri Quaresma, bloqueado por 3 meses na Universo Ben 10 Fanfiction. Yuri vivia brigando com as pessoas e copiando imagens, recebendo mais de cinco avisos. Ele enviou um thread onde ele confessava sua idade para os Staffs, e ainda denunciou seu amigo Powerpokemon, que também andava gerando baderna na wiki. Por fim, Nano denunciou Ricardo12Oliveira, que incomodava os usuários com piadinhas ruins e se intrometendo em assuntos de outros usuários. Ele confessou ter 12 anos de idade em sua página de usuário, o que causou seu bloqueio. Quando avisou aos usuários, houveram diferentes reações. Deathstroke13 ofereceu a Nano provas que Yuri tinha de fato, 10 anos de idade. Entidade Sombria "quase estrangulou" Nano, nas palavras de Gabriel Fernando, disse que o que ele tinha feito feria os conceitos de Comunidade (que eram fortemente desaprovados por Nano em outras oportunidades, como o fato de direito ao voto para todos), e diz para ele não fazer aquilo de novo. EmanuelFN diz ser uma atitude de criança e Arth L. Neto diz ver aquilo como uma "vingança perante usuários que carregam consigo uma desvantagem da menor idade". No dia seguinte, a staff Macherie ana respondeu aos e-mails de Clock e desativou todos, para a alegria do usuario. No dia seguinte, 14 de Dezembro, o usuário Super hiper mega supremo mandou uma mensagem anônima a Gabriel Fernando e disse que sua conta foi desativada. Gabriel permitiu que ele criasse uma nova conta, Alien X Supremo1. Yuri Quaresma também mandou uma mensagem, e Gabriel o orientou a como criar uma nova conta. Yuri criou uma nova conta, Pulso Y (referência a um personagem seu na Wiki Lutas no Chat e de sua fanfiction), mas foi novamente desativado por ClockWork, que guardava fortemente rancor por plágio por parte da Franquia Omniworld. Ricardo, que já estava prestes a completar 13 anos, resolveu não criar uma conta até o aniversário para não passar o que passou. Apesar disso, ele seria desbloqueado aos 13. Powerpokemon retornou como PowerUltimate, e Clock resolveu não bloqueá-los enquanto tivessem aprendido a lição. Alien X Supremo1 admitiu, em um thread do Universo Ben 10, que deixaria de discutir em tópicos sobre lutas pois sempre acabava em briga. Yuri retornou em outra conta, Yuri Supremo, pedindo a Renzo13 que lhe bloqueasse. Com Entidade Sombria ainda enfurecido, ele declarou fim às denúncias, tendo o medo de ser bloqueado. Ainda assim, Acelerado2003 permaneceu desativado e sem retornar. Após o bloqueio múltiplo, Mordelegal publicou um Blog de Usuário no Universo Ben 10 FanFiction pelo bloqueio de Powerpokemon e dizendo ser o novo escritor da série do mesmo, Speed 10. Assim, Alien X Supremo1 e Power questionaram sobre Mordelegal ter lhes entregado quanto a nova conta. Ichidaisy foi avisá-los, disfarçadamente, que ClockWork217 quem fez o ato já sabia das novas contas, com Gabriel Fernando lhe entregando e dizendo "Quer dizer que você sabe quem foi e não fala nada? rs". Tendo isso, PowerUltimate foi ao mural de Yuri Supremo dizendo que sabia quem foi, acusando Ichidaisy de ter mentido sobre não fazer ideia de nada e de não ter sido ClockWork. Uma grande discussão se formou, principalmente por parte de Renzo13, que acusava Ichidaisy e Deathstroke13. ClockWork se assumiu, dizendo que não precisava da mentira de Ichidaisy, que tentando se explicar, admitiu e pediu desculpas a todos por um blog. Durante tudo isso, Gabriel Fernando publicou a idade de GL no thread. Como Power era um de seus desafetos, GL e as outras pessoas ficaram com medo de que o proprio fosse entregue aos staffs, gerando uma briga sobre uma suposta "troca de lado" de Gabriel. A briga terminou tardiamente, com um pedido de desculpas dos dois lados. Retorno Leviniano Na tarde do dia 22 de dezembro, Darkness096 retornou. Com ele, vieram MegawX e ThunderSoft, sendo que usuários, principalmente Ichidaisy (que já tinha o pressentimento de uma "invasão Leviniana" desde uma semana atrás), ficaram desconfiados. Assim Thiago FigueiraXD também entrou, reclamando do nome de "Ichidaisy" e questionando que "agora eles contratam administradores do Japão". Ichidaisy perguntou se havia algum problema, causando certa discórdia. Entidade Sombria entrou logo após e ficou assustado ao ver Thiago FigueiraXD, um de seus desafetos, presentes. Logo, membros do Bonde e usuários da wiki ironizaram o reencontro entre os dois, e ES teve que aceitar o retorno de Thiago. The Superior B passou a ironizar a Ben 10 Arquivos, dizendo que todos deveriam crescer e deixar de escrever sobre guerras e conflitos. ES ironizou seu discurso dizendo que já dava para ser presidente, e como de praxe foi atacado por vários levinianos. Mais tarde, no Universo Ben 10 Awards, Ichidaisy incluiu Thiago FigueiraXD na categoria de "Usuário mais irritado". thumb|250px|right|Auto-banimento de Ichidaisy. Ichidaisy e Deathstroke13 começaram a brigar com os Levinianos, que sempre os ofendiam por tudo o que dizia. Uma hora, ao Ichidaisy mencionar o que eles haviam feito na Diáspora, ele foi calado por Gabriel Fernando e BlazeX1, dizendo que ele estava "querendo puxar briga" e que iria banir os dois se continuassem. Ele foi comparado a Kirito (Kirigaya Kazuto) por Thiago. Assim, irritado e nervoso, Ichidaisy não viu outra opção a não ser se auto-banir por três horas, apesar de ser imediatamente desbanido por Gabriel Fernando. Entidade Sombria, posteriormente, conversou com Ichidaisy e com Gabriel Fernando, para que os três banissem os levinianos ao menor sinal de briga. Os membros do Bonde saíram do chat um a um. Mais tarde, Ichidaisy retorna ao chat vendo a falta dos Levinianos, já tendo conversado com Deathstroke13 por mensagens privadas enquanto estava banido (enquanto alguém está banido, ela pode falar no privado com outras pessoas). Darkness096 estava presente, e contou a Thiago Figueira que BlazeX1 havia o chamado de "otário" e Entidade Sombria indiretamente chamado MegawX de "chato". ES e Ichi conversaram via mensagens privadas, sabendo que alguém estava passando informações aos levinianos. ES e Thiago discutiram duramente, e desta vez os usuários encurralaram o usuário, que estava cada vez se estressando com ES. Depois que ES tornou-se furioso, despejando as mágoas por ter sido xingado e humilhado durante toda a Era de Prata, Thiago xingou a todos. Assim, ele foi banido, mas Ichidaisy mandou o link da Wiki Ichidaisy e pediu que alguém entrasse em contato com ele para apaziguar a situação por lá. BlazeX1 contatou Thiago Figueira, que entrou na Wiki de Ichidaisy, onde já estavam vários usuários. thumb|250px|right|Confissão de [[Thiago FigueiraXD em relação a SirRandoso e aos Levinianos.]] Assim, iniciou-se uma conversa entre todos presentes. Thiago focou-se, principalmente, em ofender Deathstroke13 por ser "chato" e Murilo Tennyson de "autista". Ele discutiu com Entidade Sombria e VinhoGiles, sem precisar se restringir pela falta de regras. Durante a discussão, inclusive, Thiago admitiu que eles odiavam SirRandoso no grupo, com isso principalmente afirmando que há um grupo. Ele também contestou a veracidade do Universo Ben 10 Arquivos, dizendo que "se faziam de heróis e os faziam de bandidos". Seus comportamentos eram questionados por Entidade Sombria, Ichidaisy e outros. O problema de Thiago e ES parecia ser mais pessoal, e ambos explicaram algumas de suas mágoas, como Thiago por ter sido taxado de leviniano e ES por ter sido xingado pelas costas e envolvido em um complô para ser derrubado pelo Bonde. Como Gabriel Fernando continuava a apedrejar Thiago Figueira, citando a situação crítica na qual ele e seus amigos haviam deixado a wiki durante a metade da Era da Reforma, Thiago passou a xingá-lo com palavrões. Sem aguentar mais, ES tentou parecer controlado e xingou Thiago várias vezes, imitando um comportamento dos levinianos. Em seguida, ele se retirou do chat. Thiago e GF continuaram a discutir até que a discussão esfriou e todos saíram do chat. 250px|right|thumb|Fragmento do conflito entre Thiago FigueiraXD e Gabriel Fernando. Durante o conflito, Leviny criou contas fake para entrar no chat (sendo um dos exemplos Sr. Coronel), sendo sempre bloqueado por Gabriel Fernando, que comentou sobre isso na Wiki Ichidaisy. Assim, Thiago Figueira o insultou, iniciando cerca de trinta minutos de briga entre os dois. Ao término, o mesmo deu rapidamente "feliz natal" "tchau" e se retirou, sem o sucesso que Ichidaisy pretendia ao levá-lo até sua wiki. De volta ao Universo Ben 10, Ichidaisy, BlazeX1 e Deathstroke13 pediram a Gabriel que não bloqueasse mais as contas de Leviny, para ver o que ele tinha a dizer. Assim, Leviny retornou com a conta "Lego Leviny" e afirmou dizer que daria o que acha de cada usuário. Ele, ThunderSoft e Darkness096 logo começam a ridicularizar Gabriel Fernando por colecionar bonecos de Ben 10. Ele foi fortemente defendido, até sair por estarem pintando sua casa. Após isso, o chat bugou duas vezes e Leviny não retornou. 250px|right|thumb|Despedida final de LevinyEm seu retorno, Leviny afirmou só ter retornado para dar um feliz natal a todos, pois ainda tinha um pouco de consideração pelo site. Dando um adeus e reclamando da recepção que recebeu (apesar de ter chegado xingando e usando caixa alta na semana anterior), ele se despediu, mas se irritou com Ichidaisy e xingou até ser bloqueado por infinito na última conta. Com os problemas entre o Universo Ben 10 e os levinianos aparentemente findados, ES pediu desculpas a todos pelo seu comportamento agressivo na wiki Ichidaisy e disse que isso não era atitude de burocrata e que tal fato não iria se repetir. Posteriormente, ele fez um blog pedindo desculpas a Thiago e principalmente aos usuários por suas ofensas, mesmo que a provocação tivesse sido iniciada por seu adversário. Após isso, Darkness096 e ThunderSoft foram bloqueados por uma semana por Gabriel Fernando. thumb|Leviny com GF no FacebookQuando por ofenderem-no. Darkness retornou em várias contas alternativas querendo conversar sobre o bloqueio com Gabriel, mas assim foi bloqueado por infinito e IP. Ichidaisy, inconformado, foi reclamar sobre o bloqueio infinito de Darkness, levando a uma briga intensa entre os administradores o que pela iniciativa foi mesmo elogiado pelos usuários. Após isso, porém, Ichidaisy viu que estava errado e fez as pazes com Gabriel. Mais tarde, Leviny foi ao Facebook conversar com Gabriel Fernando, iniciando o bate papo com ofensas, como de costume. Gabriel respondeu com ironia chamando-o de leviniano e replicou as ofensas com uma piada de Entidade Sombria sobre o sequestro do Undertown, o que pareceu irritar Leviny, que ofendeu o burocrata mais uma vez e interrompeu a conversa. Caso Fabio 10 Após a entrada de Fabio, que ocorreu em quatro de dezembro, ele começou a entrar no chat ativamente e começou a consolidar uma amizade com Penta, tendo segundo como seu "mestre" de edições. As suspeitas ao qual Fabio era fake partiram inicialmente de Kirito ao qual acusou ele no chat privado de Gabriel Fernando mesmo sem ter provas, então sendo ignorado. No dia cinco de dezembro, ocorreu que JediArlight e Deathstroke13 brincaram com o Fabio dizendo que o primeiro era um Wikia Staff, ao qual foi interpretado como um ato de "irritar", assim causando um tumulto atrapalhado no chat, inclusive fazendo pensar que estava sendo hackeado quando começaram a mandar trechos de seu facebook, fazendo até Fabio "chorar" e chamar sua "mãe" para perguntar qual o motivo de irritar a criança. Assim fazendo Jedi ter suas primeiras provas que Fabio era fake, resolvendo falar com Fernando] e apontando que Fabio era fake de Elias que havia sido bloqueado do chat a menos de dois dias, sendo barrado por GF pois o usuário Fabio apresentava um facebook de 2013 com imagens e parentes. Apesar disso, quando Jedi lhe mandou um link para capturar seu IP, ele se deslogou. No dia seis de dezembro, o usuário Jedi foi procurar mais pistas sobre o tal usuário, pois ainda achava que tinha várias coisas para descobrir, então foi quando Fabio o adicionou no facebook e pediu desculpas, escrevendo com um jeito muito diferente ao qual ele escreveu no chat, assim levantando uma suspeita maior ainda. Foi então de tarde que Jedi pegou o IP de Fabio e o rastreou, batendo em uma cidade dos EUA, logo após isso ele rapidamente contatou BlazeX1, ao qual marcou uma reunião com todos os administradores no PM, assim Jedi mostrando todas suas suspeitas junto a Ichidaisy, assim descobrindo que Fabio na verdade era um fake, supostamente de Leviny. Caso Foxhound Na manhã do dia 9 de dezembro de 2014, um usuário identificado como FOX DIGAMMA atacou o Universo Ben 10, algum tempo depois dizendo "Tha eimai piso, kai ego tha sas metaferei pros ta kato", uma frase grega que traduzida ficaria como "Eu estarei de volta, e eu vou derrubá-lo", e se retirando. Os usuários The Black Soldier e Afc ficaram desconfiados de ser uma conta fake. Logo, um novo usuário, chamado FOX EPSILON, surge e diz que eles não iriam querer que floodassem o Universo Ben 10, também ameaçando vandalismo. Alguns minutos depois, Ichidaisy acorda e entra no chat, ficando animado junto com Gabriel Fernando por terem encontrado um grupo que ameace a wiki e possam resolver o caso. Logo, EPSILON diz ser de Portugal, mas diz "Correto" ao invés de "Correcto" e é zoado por todos presentes no chat. Então, ele repete os dizeres de DIGAMMA e usa a frase "Tha eimai piso, kai ego tha sas metaferei pros ta kato", saindo do local, mas não sem durante o diálogo dizer o link da Base Foxhound, a Wiki DEN OF THE FOXES. Visto que seria um grupo, os Benáticos logo começam a discutir quem seria o culpado. Mr Supremo inclusive briga com The Black Soldier, por ter medo de ser acusado por estar ausente, já que estava resolvendo assuntos da Steven Universo Wiki. Afc acalma a situação, dizendo que era exatamente isso que os Foxhound queriam que eles fizessem. Afc logo entra na wiki DEN OF THE FOXES e descobre que alguém chamado FOX GAMMA está lá, sendo seguido por Ichidaisy. GAMMA bane Afc, preferindo somente que uma pessoa ficasse no chat, no caso, Ichi. Ichi começa a discutir com ele, mas é sempre interrompido pelos usuários que tentam de tudo para entrar lá. Logo, mandando trechos da conversa, como que eles teriam feito tudo por diversão, Ichidaisy conta a BlackZetsu (conta original de JediArlight) no chat da Wiki Naruto sobre os Foxhound, que pede o link do chat. Recusando, Ichidaisy vê a possibilidade de espionarem o Foxhound a partir de quando GAMMA pergunta a GreenArdark, conta alternativa de Gabriel Fernando, se ele seria um Fox indicado pelo BOSS. Ichidaisy pede a Jedi que entre no chat e diga que foi enviado pelo BOSS, mas Jedi faz o contrário: ele diz ser parceiro de Ichi, e GAMMA pede que digam qual deve ficar. Logo, Ichidaisy é banido enquanto Jedi conversa com o Fox. Durante a conversa, Jedi tenta capturar o IP de GAMMA, que logo vê o truque e recusa. Vendo a esperteza do usuário, ele oferece a Jedi uma vaga nos Foxhound. Apesar de tudo, Ichidaisy continuava bravo por ter sido expulso por ele. Kirito (Kirigaya Kazuto) também recebe uma proposta, mas leva um "não", como Jedi recusa. Ao mesmo tempo, Ichidaisy convoca uma reunião com BlazeX1, Gabriel Fernando e Entidade Sombria, que havia aparecido há poucos minutos. Durante isso, FOX BETA invade o Universo Ben 10, vindo a pedidos de Jedi. ES indagou o objetivo da Foxhound, e Beta diz que o e-mail responsável pela invasão ao site foi rx148gohan@hotmail.com, duvidado por todos. Ele mesmo disse que o pedido era para trollar a wiki por ser um lugar para crianças. ES responde que lá não há crianças, ao que Beta replica "mentalmente, sim", sendo banido logo após por concordância de toda a Administração. A pedido de Entidade Sombria, Ichidaisy bloqueou todas as contas referentes à Foxhound. Enquanto todos tentavam descobrir mais sobre o grupo, Kirito comunicou ao burocrata que iria espionar a wiki deles. Logo, Kirito (Kirigaya Kazuto) aceita ser membro dos Foxes, tendo a proposta de criar a conta FOX ZETA, mas a perdendo, a qual foi criada por uma garota. Assim, usuários do Universo Ben 10 ficam desconfiados com a enturmação de Kirito aos Foxes, imaginando que ele seja o criador de todas as contas. Durante isso, inclusive, ClockWork217 usa a conta JimmyOswalt para parodiar a conta William Sevault de VinhoGiles. Ele se finge de inspetor VSTF (força-tarefa da Wikia Staff) e diz que alguém reportou os Foxes e que prcisa fazer uma inspeção de rotina. Quando é descoberto, ele responde dizendo "Well, I need to tell for FOX DELTA and the boss to IREM SE FUDER E IREM TOMAR NO OLHO DO CÚ, KKKK", com o original sendo "Well, I need to tell for Leviny to IR TOMAR NO CU E IR PRA PUTA QUE PARIU, KKKK". Um tempo depois, Gabriel Fernando cria uma conta chamada FOX BOSS e se passa pelo BOSS por alguns minutos, mas é descoberto por DELTA, que supostamente contata o chefe real via Skype. Ichidaisy entra lá, querendo ver o que está acontecendo, e recebe o cargo de moderador por FOX DELTA, mas logo depois é banido por três horas. Assim, Ichidaisy toma posse do fake de Gabriel. Como FOX BOSS, já desbanido ao contrário de sua conta original, Ichidaisy entra na DEN OF THE FOXES, junto com ClockWork, Gabriel Fernando, The Black Soldier e PentaPenguin16. ClockWork217 exclama que acabou o teatro, com todos acusando DELTA, o único presente, de ser Kirito. As provas seriam pelos dois serem melhores amigos e falarem bem um do outro, além de escreverem igual. DELTA, cansado de se defender, admitiu ser Kirito, mas Ichidaisy na conta FOX BOSS pôde afirmar que era mentira ao vê-lo dizer "nao vo nem me desculpar pq vai parecer falsidade". Isso irrita Gabriel Fernando, que já havia bloqueado Kirito no Universo Ben 10 por conta alternativa, e também DELTA, que viu que os Benáticos não confiam um no outro. Logo, FOX BOSS propõe um tratado de paz aos Foxhound, e é rapidamente aceito por DELTA, que com isso aceita não existirem interrupções entre os dois e nem trollagens. The Black Soldier discorda de precisar pedir desculpas, pelos Foxes terem começado e ameaçado-lhes, assim como Gabriel Fernando, que comenta que eles podem pedir desculpas, pizza, uma morte encomendada, a merda que quiserem, mas não pediria desculpas por algo quando não estivesse errado. Essa opinião também foi apoiada por Entidade Sombria. Então, Kirito chega e vê que Gabriel não desbloqueou seu IP, se explicando, lembrando a todos que disse a Ichidaisy e Entidade Sombria que se infiltraria nos Foxes e se chateando com The Black Soldier, por mesmo após tê-lo defendido de tantas coisas, ainda precisar ser acusado pelo mesmo. Enfurecido, Gabriel Fernando usa uma conta chamada MORRE-FOX e ofende DELTA por seu mural. Logo, enquanto a Wiki Naruto brincava no chat, Ichidaisy parou de rir no justo momento em que viu uma fala de Afc: embora tenha sido a última pessoa que ele desconfiaria, Ichi lembrou-se de todo o desenrolar do dia e propôs uma reunião com o Conselho para provar a identidade dos Foxes. Ele colocou à mesa todas as provas, que foram muito bem aceitas por todos, e, para provar, procuraram uma conversa com o próprio Afc. Afc negou para Ichidaisy, sendo pedido que Entidade Sombria tentasse lhe convencer, mas Afc se defendeu muito bem com bons argumentos. Visto que BlackZetsu não estava online na Wiki Naruto, Ichidaisy deixou o assunto de lado temporariamente, até no dia seguinte encontrá-lo e pedir sua ajuda para provar sua teoria. Antes disso, no chat da The Sims, Kirito havia usado uma conta chamada FOX KHYBER parodiando AnonKyber para dizer quem eram os Foxes. thumb|Afc dizendo que havia feito tudo por zoeira. O plano seria levar os Foxes até o chat da DEN OF THE FOXES e capturar o IP tanto do Fox presente quanto de Afc. Quando foi conversar com BlackZetsu sobre o assunto, ele descobriu uma coisa: na wiki de Afc, a AFCentral, FOX DIGAMMA e EPSILION criaram suas contas e modificaram seus avatares, sendo posto no chat da wiki. Bem neste momento, Afc entra e vê as provas, admitindo ser os Foxes e ter feito tudo por zoeira. Gabriel Fernando sugere um bloqueio de cinco meses e posteriormente de um mês, mas tanto Ichidaisy quanto Entidade Sombria e Ball Weevil55 recusam, pois ele não fez nada demais: só o que fez foi entreter a wiki com contas alternativas, muito bem pensadas, por sinal. Entidade Sombria propôs um bloqueio de duas semanas, enquanto Necro pensava em um bloqueio de uma a duas semanas. Logo todo o Conselho, a exceção de Gabriel Fernando e VinhoGiles, que estava ausente na ocasião, concorda em um bloqueio de duas semanas para Afc, que diz não se importar, pois acha justo a punição, e já ficaria um bom tempo sem entrar na wiki por outros motivos. O bloqueio é acordado, e Afc conversa com Entidade Sombria, que diz não ter desconfiado do mesmo por ele ser um usuário oriundo da Ditadura1478 e que nunca havia causado problemas. PentaPenguin16 bloqueia Afc, e Ball Weevil55 o bane do chat. Caso NonaRebyk Após muitos conflitos no conselho, discussões com usuários no chat, Gabriel se vê muito desgastado. Ele começa a pensar em abandonar a administração. Conforme o tempo vai passando, as discussões com GF a respeito de decisões da Wiki e regras vão se tornando frequentes, Ichidaisy é um dos principais contra as ideias de GF. BlazeX1 também se vai contra, logo ES também, por conta de discussões passadas. 19 de Janeiro de 2015, Gabriel entra no chat, Ichidaisy o comunica sobre os Knox thumb|Gabriel anunciando sua saída. terem voltado. Gabriel comenta serem apenas um troll, e ironiza o caso, deixando Ichidaisy enfurecido. Em meio a uma discussão formada, Gabriel é taxado de péssimo administrador. Chateado, ele sai do chat. Mais tarde, ele vai ao privado de BlazeX1 e comunica sua saída dizendo que sua hora havia chegado. BlazeX1 pede pra que ele continue, tenta dar consolo, logo Ichidaisy e Entidade Sombria tentam o mesmo, mas falham, pedindo apenas para que GF reconsiderasse. Gabriel pensa, mas vê seu imenso desconforto na administração, vê que já não é necessário mais, pois já havia ajudado na diáspora. Gabriel vai até o Facebook falar com VinhoGiles, que vai até o chat. Eles conversam e logo Gabriel anuncia sua saída do cargo. Deixando seus companheiros de administração tristes, ele pede a todos que compreendam. No dia seguinte os usuários percebem uma certa animação de GF, e o mesmo diz que foi um peso retirado de suas costas. GomeFry e alguns problemas Em 30 de outubro de 2014, Gabriel resolveu usar a conta dada por seu amigo Artuaii, GomeFry, por ter um nome melhor, o que também referencia às piadas relacionadas aos seus gases, visto que "Gome" signifique "borracha" e "Fry" signifique "frito", tendo borracha queimada um cheiro horrível. Sua personalidade adere ao significado do novo nome, pois nesta conta Gabriel teve mudanças drásticas em seu comportamento, adquirindo uma certa rivalidade com ES e BlazeX1. Gabriel agora possui um certo ódio de decisões da administração de interferem em bem estar, chegando a brigar por isso. Gabriel adotou uma postura mais grossa e aspera, chegando a ganhar algumas inimizades. Mais tarde, ele mudou seu nome para Dr. GomeFry. Volta á administração e saída de VinhoGiles e Entidade Sombria Depois de um tempo, Gabriel retorna para sua conta original (Gabriel Fernando) e ajuda a administração, se empenhando nos casos da Wiki e se divertindo com os usuários. VinhoGiles, Ichidaisy e Entidade Sombria percebem isso e numa noite, Gabriel é chamado para o chat da Wiki de VinhoGiles. VinhoGiles oferece o cargo de administrador para GF, o mesmo aceita, mas com muito remorso e rancor dos mesmos. Logo em seguida, Entidade Sombria e VinhoGiles anunciam que estão saindo. Depois, Gabriel muda o nome de sua conta para Enormogoopssauro Supremo', o que faz ele ficar bloqueado globalmente por um fim de semana, o que irritou bastante visto que os staffs trabalham apenas em dias úteis. Depois de sua conta estar mudada, GF (ou ES'), percebe que Frederator e Kirito estavam usando códigos no chat, Frederator foi advertido e kickado. Ambos foram até a The Sims Wiki usar estes códigos, depois de ninguém cair e Frederator ser banido, GF pede a Kirito que fique fora de problemas interwiki, visto que o mesmo era administrador. Kirito então se revolta, taxa GF de vários adjetivos ofensivos. O mesmo discute com Penta, que no pvt de Kirito, conversa sobre tentar virar a administração contra Gabriel. Gabriel, triste por isso, resolve sair de seu cargo, que no dia seguinte é reposto por Ichidaisy, que também lhe dá burocrata logo em seguida. Penta, pede desculpas á GF, GF diz que 'estava' tudo bem, embora o mesmo não considerar mais Penta amigo. Após voltar a sua conta, Dr. GomeFry, ele fica mais tranquilo. Bloqueio global ... Citações Em Séries Ban 10 Em Ban 10, Gabriel Fernando é representado como "Adan Arp Rezaf", que de trás para frente por cada palavra fica como "Nada Pra Fazer". Ele é o líder dos Escudeiros e do Universo Ben 10. The Danger Chase Em The Danger Chase, Gabriel é um membro do Conselho e braço-direito de ES. Introduzido no episódio três, ele retorna pelo quarto, oitavo, nono, décimo e brevemente no décimo primeiro. Ele morre no décimo segundo. Rehoen Go! Na série de Arth L. Neto, Gabriel T. Fortunato é um homem de 20 anos, colecionador de carros antigos. Estreiou brevemente no episódio 20, Fúria de Titãs - Parte 2. Curiosidades *Gabriel, por não ter muitos inimigos ou desafetos, sempre adotava uma postura de integração e perdão. Um de seus objetivos na Era da Reforma era trazer os antigos usuários de volta, mesmo que eles coexistam com os novos. *Costuma ser bastante razoável, equilibrado e irritado algumas vezes. *Segundo BlazeX1, ele seria o ES na Era da Reforma. *Gabriel não gosta de fakes, diz que merecem bloqueio infinito, embora outros na administração não concordem com isso. *Odeia ser chamado de kibe. Categoria:Usuários Categoria:Universo Ben 10